


Behind that smile

by LittleBusterTheBostonTerrier



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Adult Female Chara, Adult Frisk Female Frisk Motherly Frisk Humor fluff mom Frisk, Alternate Universe, Annoying Dog has a name: Poochie, Big & protective Sans, Chara & UF Sans are getting marry, Chara doesn't take carp from anyone, Chara has sass & Chara wear dress, Chara is Frisk older twin sister, Chara is into Industry fashion Chara own Fashion company, Chara isn't bad or a murder, Cop Undyne & Cop sans, Counselor Asgore, Crossdressing & Transgender, Crystal Gems are also mention in the story, Drama Family, F/F, F/M, Family Vacation & summer support Camp program, Fatherly Sans & Humor Fluff Dad Sans, Frisk is struggling with depression & Frisk had a miscarriage, Fukufire & skateboard girl are also mention in the story, Gaster Blaster Guard dog, Grandpa Gaster, Grandparents dreemurr, Grillby & Muffin gets a new bar/shop, Grunkle Stan is mention in the story, Gymnastics & Ballerina lesson after school, Helen & her little gang friends are in the story, Illegal changing Name, Jutsu/hand seals, Magic School Academy, Magic still round & Monster still use Magic daily, Mettaion & Papyrus develop a good friendship, Monster have all five sharp scenes Monsters stronger and bigger, Monstersphobia & Transphobia, New School & Bullying involved, Other, PTA after school, Pablo & Valērie are in the story, Pablo Seem to cares a lot about Frisk's child, Papyrus & Valērie good friends, Principal Toriel, Sans enjoy his ketchup and science fiction, Sans love sharing jokes with other fellow cheesy comedians, Sans play the good cop, Scientists Alphys & Scientists Gaster, SpongeBob and Disney are mention on TV, Summon and teleportation, Teacher Frisk, Trying out cheerleading & Singing Lesson, UF Sans would rather be call Razz, UF sans especially hate the name Eggy given by the kids, UF sans has a nickname: Edgy, UF sans hate his nickname, UF sans play the bad cop, Undyne also play the bad cop, Warning girly girl stuff, angelman syndrome & hearing lose Cochlear implant, chakra/magic like, fluffy families moment, gaster sans Gaster sans has a nickname:G Military gaster sans, gravity falls and steven universe crossover, kidnapping & death maybe involve ?, mortis ghost off game in the story, sorry can't leave flowey behind also he gumpy & sassy, trap in a boy body & experience female puberty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBusterTheBostonTerrier/pseuds/LittleBusterTheBostonTerrier
Summary: After pacifist run- Monsters have been on the surface for a few years and It was the first year that monsters were given citizenship and treated like any other citizen things seem to go great,Undyne and Alphys are married,Toriel & Asgore are back together,Chara isn't bad anymore,Grillby get his new restaurants even Gaster isn't stuck between dimension,all except Frisk who is struggling severe critical depression and hate-self after losing her baby due to the miscarriage and now having to go to therapy session,so what happen when Undyne who is a cop introduce a frighten child to her and Sans,will Frisk take that offer maybe the idea of adopting a young child will help her cope with miscarriage or face more complex?





	Behind that smile

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay,First thing first this story is going to be bit different unique from most sorry and I can't make my mind up if want the Main character be reader or an oc,tho I kinda leaning towards ocs than reader...still I'm unsure. I'm vary well aware of my grammar and I know It's horrible,so I would appreciate you guys go easy on me with the harsh criticism don't get me wrong I don't mind the criticism..all I'm asking is take it easy on me. I think need an beta or an oc-author to help me with my story. Oh also I know there is quite a few ocs but I try to only limit at least five or four. 
> 
> Categories:Angst,Romance,  
> Drama,Comfort,and Family Problem,FluffyMoment,Adventure  
> and many more.
> 
>  
> 
> Rating: M just to be on the safe side and due to strong language depending on the situation I don't really cures.
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: Dark subject matter in this chapter and overall deal with miscarriage,Bullying,Religion belief,racist,Crossdressing,Trans-ender. If you don't like these thing than I highly recommend you to read the story.
> 
> Disclaimer: Everything related undertale belong to Toby Fox,but the ocs and the story belong to me.

  **PROLOGUE**

  
**Accepting and coping**

Frisk had tried so hard to accept her baby is dead,but part of her didn't want to believe it.She and Sans had waited so long to have a child and in the end the only thing it couse a broken heart.Sure,it would be a big responsibility challenging here and there,but she was excited more than ready to have a kid with Sans to have a little family together. God had decided it was not to be;instead she was only going to face something call"miscarriage"and being told only with a broken heart even more,trying to hold back the tears as she hug herself.

  
She sat outside the doctors office waiting for the nurse calling her name that she didn't even want to be here to begin with,Chara (Frisk twin sister) insist that she should see someone and help her feel better even welling go with her,so she won't have to be alone and uncomfortable however Frisk told her that she didn't want anyone to come with her to the doctor and it sound harsh,but that's how she felt also she couldn't stand to look in Sans eye- well,um,more like eye socket with white pupils that seem to surrounded by the eerie endless darkness of it eye socket without seeing the sadness making her feel shamed of herself that she wasn't able to carry the baby thorough out the rest of the pregnancy,again trying so hard not to cry-.

  
"Frisk Serif ?" A cheerful voice come over from the nurse whom back was leaning against the door and a paper in a clip resting neatly under her arm as her white droopy ears bounce softly behind her.

Yes.You hear that right Firsk last name is Serif due being married to Sans whom supposedly be named after the webfont he speaks in,Comic Sans MS (in his eerily serious moments,he talks in Sans Serif) and now you know where she got her last name from,anyway let's get back real problem as Frisk let out groaned,not wanting to hear anything from nurse's cheerful voice that would most like piss her off to no end at the moment as she try to calm herself and study her voice maybe perhaps she should've brought Chara with her to calm her down as she got up from her seat walking to the sheep who was the nurse.

  
She had wooly white hair and tail fur with a pair of glasses rest on her fragile frame face with her soft droopy blue sapphire eye.

"Y-Yes that would be me." Frisk voice was bit shaky it was than Frisk took a good look at her and  
notice that she has adorable buck teeth and notice pair of visible dimples on her cheeks,not to meantion the nurse had on a purple scrubs with warm white long sleeve under it,smiling kindly at her giving off a happy cheerful vibe.

  
The nurse pause for moment before continue with her cheerful self. "I'm nurse Betty,but you may call me Bee;please follow me."Said Betty as she was  waiting for Frisk to follow her and when she did they walk in silent with the door closing behind them as for Betty try to start a conversation with Frisk,but she kept cut it short with her or leaving emotionless answer to her question; for a while now they been walking,Frisk was getting irritated by Betty and about to ask if she know where she was going only to be cut off by Betty leading them to a oakwood brown door with the sigh said 'Dr. Bailey' and  open it.

Betty stood there in aw as she could see the office,it was rather nice looking office,green furniture,expensive looking desk with a fancy looking recliner with a computer on top of the desk along with a tissue such a typical thing to put therapist office,oh behind the desk is a large window give it a nice view of the woods.

"Have a seat the doctor will be in here shortly." Said Betty startling Frisk out of gaze and with that the nurse left,closing the door behind her leaving Frisk all alone in the quiet office as she sat in the Green recliner waiting for the therapist she really hope this was worth it.

  
It's been an hours or so she been here;where the hell is the doctor Frisk was being to lose her patient that wasn't until she heard the door squealing sound causing her to jolt from her seat and than hearing a giggled from the persons as making her glare at whoever it was which (it happen to be doctor Bailey) as she close the door behind her.

  
"Hello I'm Dr. Bailey my apology for scaring you dear,that wasn't not my intention." Said the kind old lady who look like in her late 50's with wrinkles and Gray/white hair and all as she smile at Frisk before setting down in her recliner at her desk and setting her notes and pen down before looking at Frisk.

"So,what's bring you here dear?"  
Said the doctor who smile kindly at her as she waited patiently for her answer.

"I..." Frisk said with a shaky voice,but pause for a moment what really brought her here was her twin sister for adjusting therapy to help her cope with the lose of her baby as both of her hands were clingy tightly to her dress pant trying not to cry or think about her the reason why she was here in the first place. She was not supposed to be here she should be at home stating her new life with Sans and having a little family,not in some doctors office discussing her lose about her baby,no this shouldn't had happen this-she froze and hold her breath as she felt something warm and comforting inside of her body...more like her soul,(it took a few minutes to figure out what it was) oh that right she and sans are soulmate os whatever she feeling,he feel and right now he's comforting her give her the feeling secure & safely smoothing her nerve and make the anxieties and guilt go away it felt nice and it's helping her calm her down as she softly smile to herself before Dr.Bailey snap out of Frisk thought by the sound of her voice.

  
"It's alright dear we don't have to talk about it,if you don't want to and instead we why don't we just do 20 question,simple stuff get to kown each other first."

Frisk blink a few time seem as she felts clam and confused as she spoke "huh,but I thougth that's your job was to make people feel better is not?" She was really confused isn't their job to make the person feel better and help them whatever they are struggling with?

"Yes,you'er right however dear it also partly about trust and I can't expect people who don't trust me to talk about sensitive things with me and just like I said we can start with basic stuff such as 20 question so in this session we can just get to kown each other." Said Dr. Bailey as she smile at Firsk and once again the doctor spoke.

  
"If you like I can go first so you can get to kown me better,but of course that's only up to you dear."

"No!" Frisk shouted than she realize what she did and blush out of embarrassment before continuing and apologize for her outburst like that,but the doctor cut her off.

"No?" The doctor ask seem to be back by Frisk outburst before speaking once again.

"No as in you don't want me to go first?" The Doctor ask leaning forward in the recliner,resting both of her hands under her chin

"No that's not what I meant...I" Frisk pause for moment trying to compose herself as she took big deep breath.

"No I'll talk about it...my problem after all it was my idea to come here in the first place." Frisk said as her knuckle trun white from gripping her pant too tightly.

"Are you sure dear?" The doctor seem to be concern.

"Yes." Frisk said feeling bit frustrated by the doctor before looking at the old lady as she once again spoke. " the sooner I tell you my problem the sooner I can leave."

"Alright dear tell me your problem and tell me when it exactly happened and where,when,take your time if you need to." The doctor said as she got her pen and notes getting ready to write down whatever Frisk has to say.

"well..." Frisk started voice caught in her throat trying to hold back her tears she remember how it happen and where it happen she remember everything,trying to hold back a sob as she cover her mouth with her hand.

"It's okay dear,like I said take your time there no need to rush it,why don't you take a deep breath that may help." Said Dr. Bailey who was vary patient,calm,and seem to be concern for her.

Frisk took a deep breath before she begin her story with shaky breath "well it all stared back when I was in the underground of the Mt. Ebott Mountain and go through half the pacifist run when I found out I was pregnant..."

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooookay I had no idea how therapy session between Frisk and the doctor work for example what should the doctor say when they are helping their patients? if you have any idea please let me kown or maybe I can just skip the whole story? I don't know,but that's it for the day I'll try to post the next chapter. I hope you like it I will see you next chapter!  
> Anyway I hope you had a wonderful day!


End file.
